Some Things I know
by Lexi Gurl
Summary: Mac knows something...and Harm knows something...do they know the same something? read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not...I repeat: DO NOT own JAG or any of the characters involved in this figment of my imagination. I have a question...why does every one put these? We all know that we're not makin' any money off these...oh well...I also don't own the song...if I did, I would probably not be writing all this!  
A/N: This takes place in an alternate reality...or the future I guess. Mic BugMe is history...let's say for the happiness of all my fellow shippers, that he got eaten by a rabid kangaroo in the Outback. And Renee was involved in a very "tragic" accident involving some angry protesters...it seems that they didn't like her movies...oh well...Now...onto the story...  
  
2300 EST  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Mac sat at her desk, finishing a report that had a deadline of tomorrow morning at 0800. She stiffled a yawn, and looked up and saw that Harm's light was still on in his office. And sure enough, there he was, sitting hunched over working on a report.   
  
Mac had been listening to a CD in her office. She picked up the case and tried to find the name of the song that was playing.   
  
" 'Some things I know.' " she said. "By Lee Ann Womack and Vince Gill."  
  
***There's some things I know to be true  
***Snow is white, and the ocean is blue  
***Rain is wet when it falls from the sky  
***And the stars come out everynight  
  
***And just as sure as the sun will rise  
***The love is real you see in my eyes  
***Plant a seed and it will grow  
***Some things I know  
  
***There's some things in my life I need  
***Water to drink, and air to breathe  
***A place to rest when I need sleep  
***When I'm hungry, I need food to eat  
  
***As sure as I need the Lord up above  
***That's how much I need your love  
***I need shelter from the cold  
***Some things I know  
  
***There's some things I want  
***A house with a porch, trees out front  
***Someone to talk with, someone to hold  
***And walk with as we grow old  
  
***And I want all my dreams to come true  
***Ooh, and I want them all with you  
***And I just had to tell you so  
***Some things I know  
  
***There's some things I know  
  
When the last of the music faded, she knew she had to write a letter. There was no way she could actually tell him to his face. Not yet anyway. She took a deep breath and started to type an email.  
  
Dear Harm,  
  
  
I was sitting here in my office, finishing up all of my work, and I saw you...sitting in your office. As I was looking at you, a song started playing on my CD player.   
  
Lately I have been experiencing feelings...and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't figure out what they meant.  
  
Until now. Here are some of the lyrics that made me realize my feelings:  
  
And just as sure as the sun will rise  
The love is real you see in my eyes  
Plant a seed and it will grow  
Some things I know...  
  
As sure as I need the Lord up above  
That's how much I need your love  
I need shelter from the cold  
Some things I know...  
  
There's some things I want  
A house with a porch, trees out front  
Someone to talk with, someone to hold  
And walk with as we grow old  
  
And I want all my dreams to come true  
Ooh, and I want them all with you  
And I just had to tell you so  
Some things I know...  
  
I love you Harm, and it's taken me too long to say it. I will understand if you don't feel the same, but after Australia...and   
our "miscommunication"...I had to tell you. And I did. I love you Harm.  
  
Love,  
Sarah  
  
She clicked on 'send'. And in seconds it had transferred to Harm's email. She saw him look up at the "You've Got Mail" noise. He looked confused while he opened it. As he read it, Mac couldn't read his face...couldn't judge his reaction.  
Once he was done, he closed it and got back to work.  
  
Mac was heartbroken. He didn't even answer. A single tear slid down her cheek. She got up and started to get ready to leave.  
  
"Way to go Marine. You just messed up your friendship with Harm again." she said to herself.  
  
"Oh...now don't be so hard on yourself Marine. I wouldn't say you messed it up." came a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Harm!" Mac said in surprise. "I shouldn't have done that, I know that you don't..."  
  
"Don't what?" Harm interrupted. "Don't love you? You are very wrong about that. And I thought you were so smart." Harm shook his head, grinning.  
  
Mac looked bewildered. Harm moved closer, putting his hands on her waist.  
  
"And I want all my dreams to come true, ooh and I want them all with you, and I just had to tell you so, some things I know..." Harm sang.  
  
"Harm..." Mac started.  
  
He held a finger to her lips. "Shh. I do want all my dreams to come true with you Sarah. I love you so much. The first time I heard that song, I thought the exact same thing. I wanted so much to tell you how I felt, but I was afraid Sarah. I was scared you wouldn't feel the same, that I would push you away even more than I already had. But I should have told you."  
  
"Yes you should have. But I forgive you Harm. I love you too much to be mad at you for that. I was afraid too. That I had messed up our friendship by sending that email. But I know I didn't. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing here right now." Mac replied.  
  
"I love you so much Sarah."  
  
"I love you too Harm."  
  
Harm leaned in to kiss her. Mac's arms wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate and gentle. It showed and displayed all of their feelings for each other. In the air, music could be heard, playing softly...  
  
...There's some things I know to be true  
Snow is white, and the ocean is blue  
Rain is wet when it falls from the sky  
And the stars come out everynight...  
  
  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
